percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gojira1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cabins that should be in Camp Half-Blood page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Black Knights We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 15:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Just add your character on the Center of Light 2013 page.I'm glad you said yes to the invitation.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 11:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Goj, I found out who the twins are! Mizuna and Suzuna Kuraki from an anime called Kao no nai. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 17:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey :). I would like to know if you wanted to join a new Collab called The Assassins? Realm of the Shadows It explains everything on the page. You can go look if you like, It's been up for awhile. Realm of the Shadows Alright. But please think it over with a lot of thought, :) ---- Realm of the Shadows Gojira, I put up the new chapter of Kurosawa Origins. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 20:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to know what your final choice was, we're gonna start soon and I need to know before we start. Realm of the Shadows :D Now all ya have to do is send me alink to your character, and also you read the rules right? Realm of the Shadows 02:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jira :). It's your turn to write the third chapter for The Assassins: Code Death. Hermione left because she doesn't have enough time to work on the collab, but she might come back in the future. You have until Friday night at midnight. So that's your deadline. Hope you have enough time :). If you don't have any ideas that go to Hermiones tlak page because we were talking about ideas. Realm of the Shadows 21:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you could do Logans POV, it's alright. Realm of the Shadows 22:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes and no. You can write your characters POV but you can't write the other characters pov unless the owner of that characters says it's alright. Hope that clears it up ;) Realm of the Shadows 22:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah that's totally fine, just make sure the character doesn't get killed without the user knowing. Just for later chapters ;). Realm of the Shadows 22:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Goj! I made three new characters- Hikaru, Hikari, and Sora! I'm trying to remember who I called- I got Yuki, Luka, Kaito (?), Luka, the Kagamine Twins, Gakupo (?), Oliver, Teto, and... All the Engloids. So don't use any of these! Oh, and I called Gumi! I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. (talk) 06:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jira! :D I wanted to let you know that tis' be your turn to write the 8th chapter for The Assassin. Realm of the Shadows 00:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you still willing to write for the Power of Darkness? I'm really sorry for being offline for like 2 to 3 weeks. If its still okay Here's the plot: The Center of Light acts as if they are heroes. They defeat drug dealers, fight monsters save kids and all those Heroe stuff, until everyone thinks that no one could harm them. Then natural disasters started happening. The Center of Light tries to stop these natural disasters thats when the Black Knights shows up and cause these massacers and all that. The Center of Light tries to stop them.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 09:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem, it also makes them more realistic, having interest! I'll try to keep using it with other characters to come! :DBeikeiai17 (talk • ) 00:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, . I've noticed that some of the pictures you have uploaded (such as this one and this one) are rather explicit, because they both expose the girls' breast. Explicit content like that is against the wiki and I suggest you take them down before I have to delete them myself. Thanks! HC Talk 01:21,4/29/2013 Welcome back to the Wiki! :D I heard you won your trail :3. Sorry that I kinda made you become banned, I still feel bad about that ._. Cutefairy78~The Penguin Queen 06:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Goji, we are starting part 2 of The Assassins, do you still want in or can we kill off your character? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 23:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Goji, my good friend Jay is writing a collab I've already contributed characters, but I cannot write in the story itself. I was wondering if you'd be a Gent and take a place on this collab. As a favour [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 22:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC)